Living With Reno Equals Damnation
by Seraphcruxislover
Summary: When Kadaj severely injures Rude, his punishment is to serve the bloodthirsty redhead who wants to kill him.Will Reno torture his new pet or will romance blossom between the two? Kadaj/Reno
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Okay, hey guys, now just to let you know, I'll Find A Way Back To You is on hiatus for now. I don't expect to be gone forever, just until the new season of House gets back up and I get back to my medical obsessions. This story is just a kind of filler-in until then. Summary: When Kadaj severely injures Rude, he is captured and forced to become Reno's slave. What will happen when Reno and Kadaj are forced to spend every minute of their lives together? Will love blossom between the two unlikely mates? I own nothing as usual. Warnings for story: language, mature themes, lemons in later chapters, possible abuse of Kadaj by Reno, and bunnies. BEWARE THE RABID BUNNIES!!!!!!!!! Ehem, enjoy and pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!!!!)**

**Chapter One: The Condemned**

Reno tapped his Electro-Magnetic Rod (EMR) across his shoulder as he flicked a cigarette into a nearby trashcan. His footsteps sounded throughout the hallway as he walked down the CHIMERA Corporation hallway. Rufus Shinra, one of the leaders of the Corporation, had given him and Rude the day off to heal after recent injuries wounded them in battle. Reno had only suffered a few scratches, but Rude hadn't been so lucky. Reno could see Rude's face now as Kadaj's Souba had pierced his chest. Reno swung his EMR so that it banged against the steel wall. Clenching his fist, Reno took in a deep breath. He had a job to do. Kadaj's gang's hearing was today, and he wouldn't miss it because of a few scratches. Reno personally would see that Kadaj specifically got the punishment he deserved.

"Reno, you came. Not that I'm surprised, though," a voice said from an open doorway.

"Heh, you know me, Vincent. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Reno replied coolly as he kept walking. A sudden hand on his shoulder made him stop and turn around, however.

"Reno, you know that we both want to make sure Kadaj is punished, but don't let what happened to Rude get your mind off track. This will be fair."

Reno looked up at Vincent and stiffly nodded his head. "Yeah, sure."

Vincent let go, and Reno abruptly turned around and resumed walking. Reno knew Vincent was looking out for him, but Reno didn't need to be looked after. He was an adult, you know.

Making his way to one of the newly built center rooms, Reno paused before the door. A sign on the door clearly read "NO WEAPONS" Giving a sigh; Reno pocketed his EMR and opened up the doors.

The room was built in a giant circle with benches winding around, leading into the center of the room where a cage was perched upon a slightly raised platform. Three high chairs were seated in front of the cage. The cage itself was anything but normal – brandished steel that emitted a nasty and powerful shock if you so much as stuck your fingers through the bars, it was nine feet high and wide enough to hold an elephant…or Rude. However, Rude wasn't the one on trial today.

Reno took the nearest open seat he could find – it didn't surprise him that the place was packed - and watched as Tseng, Reeve, and Rufus Shinra took the three high chairs. They were a very unlikely trio, but after Kadaj and his gang had been found alive and been captured, AVALANCHE, ShinRa, and the Turks had become one organization known from now on as CHIMERA. CHIMERA was dedicated to helping the common people, restoring peace, and keeping everything from politics to money evenly balanced. Nobody thought that the three very different groups would be able to work together, since they had once fought against each other, but surprisingly there hadn't been any disputes…yet.

The lights in the room began to slowly dim as several spotlights shined on the cage and the three leaders of CHIMERA. Slowly the floor beneath the cage opened up and a platform was raised up. Upon it stood the form of the big and bulky member of Kadaj's gang. _What was his name? Roz? Oh, yeah, Loz. _

"Loz, Remnant of Sephiroth, you have been arrested and summoned here for the damage done to a local Church; the attempted murder of an entire population of innocent people; the attempts made at bringing Sephiroth back to Earth; the following of Kadaj, Leader of the Remnants of Sephiroth; taking part in the horrible acts of torturing two of our best agents – Tseng and Elena; and obstructing the general peace. You have committed several serious crimes and are to receive a final sentence. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Tseng's voice rang out clearly.

Loz sniffled a little before responding slowly, "What are you going to do to Yazoo and Kadaj?"

"We will give them a fair trial and sentence – the same treatment as you," Tseng assured him.

Loz didn't look too reassured as he looked around. Reno sat smirking down at the man when suddenly the ape's gaze met Reno. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Loz gasped silently. Glancing back at the high chairs, Loz looked in genuine fear.

"Is there anything else you wish to say in your defense?" Tseng asked calmly.

Loz looked back at Reno and asked, "What about Mother?"

"All traces of the geostigma are gone, Loz. Never again will Jenova's cells be infused into any innocent beings. Your _Mother_ is dead, Loz."

"No, that can't be. 'Daj said we would see Mother again. He _promised_," Loz spat out as he began sobbing.

"Kadaj is in _our_ control now, and Jenova is _never_ coming back again," Rufus Shinra said bluntly.

Loz looked at President Shinra and swallowed another sob. His gaze returned to Reno who was quickly getting bored with the whole affair.

"Loz," Tseng began.

Loz looked at him before choking out, "I want to be with Mother. I want to be with Yazoo."

"What about Kadaj?" Reeve suddenly asked.

Loz's lower lip trembled as he said, "'Daj forced Yazoo and I to hurt people. I don't want to hurt people anymore. Yazoo told me to choose whatever path would lead us away from 'Daj. I…I want to go where Kadaj can't make us follow him any longer."

Tseng looked at Reeve and Pres. Shinra for an answer. Surprisingly it wasn't any of them that answered.

"Loz, there is a way for you to be with Yazoo in a place where Kadaj can follow if he repents for his sins like you just have. However, I highly doubt Kadaj will go there; if he does, though, he wouldn't be able to make you do anything you don't want to do ever again. I think you will be very happy there, but you wouldn't be able to come back to Earth ever again. What do you think, Loz?"

All heads turned to see a spiky-haired-chocobo standing in a doorway leading out into the hallways from the lower level.

"Cloud Strife, what is the meaning of this?" Pres. Shinra asked as he stood up.

_Heh, so Spikey decided to show after all,_ Reno thought with a smirk. _Seems to me this is getting to be a party._

Cloud held up a hand, and said quickly, "Please, with all due respect, I think I know how to speed things along quicker." Walking forward until he stood in front of the cage, Cloud looked up at Loz. "Loz, there is a wonderful place where all of the deceased ones go once they die. It is a place called the Lifestream. Have you heard of it?"

There were several murmurs around the room as Cloud looked at Loz expectantly.

Slowly Loz nodded. "Yeah, 'Daj mentioned it once. But why would you send me to a wonderful place like that? Isn't that where that girl went?"

Cloud, Reno, and the Leaders didn't have to ask to know that Loz was talking about Aerith Gainsborough.

Cloud nodded and Reno could tell he was trying to keep his voice steady. "That is correct, Loz, but you can think of this as a second chance. Don't you want to be reunited with your family at peace?"

"Kadaj and Yazoo…"Loz trailed off.

"Yazoo will follow you to the Lifestream, trust me. As for Kadaj, let us take care of him. You and Yazoo will be reunited in a place of eternal rest and peace."

Loz looked from Cloud, to the Leaders, to Reno, and back to Cloud who nodded.

"I want to go to the Lifestream," Loz said finally. "But will it hurt?"

Cloud smiled at the man and shook his head. "You won't feel a thing."

Loz was led out, and the most feminine one, Yazoo, was brought into the cage. This one had always interested Reno. He never seemed to give a shit about anything, but certainly had a mutual connection with his brothers. He was a brilliant fighter, and Reno had secretly enjoyed fighting him only for the surge of adrenaline he felt while fighting the gender-bender. Reno couldn't help but lean in his seat to see where this trial would go for the Remnant.

After greeting Yazoo the same way he had greeted Loz and reading the man his crimes, Tseng asked Yazoo if there was anything he would like to say. Yazoo's gaze skimmed the crowd and Reno felt his heart stop when the man's gaze landed on him.

_What am I, a Remnant magnet? _

"Yazoo?" Tseng asked.

"What happened to Loz?"

"He will be going to the Lifestream. My advice for you is to follow him."

"And if I say no?" Yazoo asked.

There was a deathly silence as Reeve was the one who answered, "You will be sentenced to a punishment far worse than death."

Yazoo nodded as his gaze returned to me.

"I choose my brother's path. I will go with Loz to the Lifestream. Whatever Kadaj decides will be his own decision. I want nothing more to do with _him_ or _Sephiroth_." The amount of hatred in Yazoo's voice surprised even Reno.

Reeve sat back clearly satisfied as Pres. Shinra nodded. "Is there anything else you wish to say?"

"Before I go, could I possibly have one last word with that imbecile redhead servant of yours? I believe his name is Reno Sinclair," Yazoo said.

Reno could feel the looks of the people around him shifting to him, but he kept his gaze on Yazoo.

"I guess that would be all right – but you only have five minutes. Cloud, if you would please escort him," Pres. Shinra said.

Cloud nodded, and Reno made his way down the aisles to the center of the room where he followed Spikey and Yazoo into a special room that was bulletproof, soundproof, and inescapable.

"So what do you want, Yazy?" Reno asked with a bored smirk.

"Just tell me one thing, _Turk_. Loz. Will he really be sent to the Lifestream?"

Reno exchanged a quick glance with Cloud who nodded.

"Yes, _Remnant_, he will join everybody else in the Lifestream. You called me out here for just that?"

"Also, it's about Kadaj. I was told that he hurt your…partner, correct?"

Reno's fists clenched as his blood ran cold.

"Yeah, so?"

"Kadaj is an idiot," Yazoo said bluntly. "He is an idiot who thinks he can have whatever he wants. Don't drop your guard around him for a second, especially after he says no to your kind offer."

"How do you know he won't go to the Lifestream?" Reno asked.

"That wound that injured your partner. It wasn't meant for him," Yazoo said.

"What the hell are you saying?" Reno's voice slightly shook.

"I'm saying that Kadaj wants _you_ dead, you stupid Turk. Not Strife, or Shinra, or any of them. He specifically wanted you dead."

"But why me? Cloud's the one that busted his ass, not me."

Yazoo shrugged. "I'm not sure why, but you're his new obsession. I suggest getting out of here before Kadaj has even the slightest reason to attack. Think about it, Turk. Today was your day off to recover, correct? As far as Kadaj is concerned, you are lying in a hospital, maybe even dead from battle scars that he himself inflicted. You have an aura about you that attracts others to you without you even realizing it. If you are even within a ten mile radius of this building by the time Kadaj comes, he will know that you are alive and he will stop at _nothing_ to see you dead."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought Kadaj was your brother?"

Yazoo's face fell slightly. "He was before he became too obsessed with recreating Sephiroth and bringing back Jenova that he nearly got Loz and I killed. I want to see him dead, but not with Loz and I. Promise me that after I leave this place to join Loz in the Lifestream, you will get far away from here. I don't want to see anyone else hurt because of Kadaj's selfish actions. _Promise me_, Turk."

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now go join your brother scum in the Lifestream," Reno dismissed.

"He is not scum," Yazoo said with a sad smile, but let himself be led away by a group of top guards.

After he was gone, Cloud turned to Reno.

"You're really going to leave?"

"Hell no, but it sure made him shut up and leave, didn't it?" Reno said as he leaned against the wall.

"Reno, if what Yazoo said about Kadaj being crazy for your blood is true –"

"Then it will just give me another reason to kill the bastard freak. Don't worry Cloud, I won't die, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried about you dying, I'm worried about what will happen to –" Cloud instantly cut himself off before he could finish the rest. Looking away he said quietly, "Just do what Yazoo said for once. Get out of here and enjoy your day off. I'll call you as soon as I know what Kadaj's outcome will be. I promise."

Reno knew that there was no way he was getting around Cloud Strife, especially after the blonde set his sights on keeping Kadaj from killing Reno. Sighing he held up his hands in surrender.

"All right, all ready, I'll go. But you had better tell me everything that happens, or else."

Cloud nodded and Reno left the room. As soon as he was sure Spikey couldn't see him anymore, Reno doubled around so that he could get into the trial room through another door. Kadaj be damned, Reno _was_ going to make sure that Kadaj got the torture he deserved for hurting Rude. And what better way than to lure him straight to the redhead?

-----

Kadaj sat on the hard and freezing floor of his cell as he waited for a bunch of lackeys to come and get him. He didn't know what had happened to his brothers, but knowing Yazoo, he would do anything to keep Loz and himself from getting into any more trouble with Kadaj.

Yazoo.

The mere thought of his brother made Kadaj's blood run cold. He remembered how Yazoo had managed to turn Loz partially against Kadaj, and how the two had been attempting to escape when those _idiot_ Turks had arrived and ruined their plans. It was all those Turks' fault. It was _his_ fault that Yazoo and Loz had left him - that entire stupid redhead Turk's fault.

Kadaj looked up as the door of his cell opened up and he recognized the forms of Cid Highwind and Barret Wallace standing in the cell's doorway.

"Come on _Remnant_, we ain't got all day," Cid complained.

Kadaj allowed himself to be handcuffed and led to the trial room.

Oh That Turk would pay.

_He would pay with his life._

-----

Reno could feel his fingers itching as he crept into the trial room. Gazing down he saw that his…rival? Enemy? Future first death as a CHIMERA agent? - Was standing in the cage glaring at the Leaders of CHIMERA. As soon as Reno entered and his eyes connected with Kadaj's, however, all time seemed to stop.

Reno could feel a sudden thirst for the Remnant's blood boiling through his veins. Never could he remember a time when he felt like this – where an undeniable urge to kill filled him with such passion. Images of Rude's strong body as Souba pierced his chest and blood poured everywhere kept replaying themselves in Reno's mind as he gazed into those green eyes that had given him nightmares so many times before.

_Let him find me. I want to see the pain in his eyes as I beat him to death with my EMR._

-----

Kadaj felt his mouth curve into a smile as the redhead's glare tried to burn a hole in his face. Yazoo's betrayal, the destruction of his great plans to bring back Sephiroth, him and his brothers getting captured – it was that Turk's entire fault. Kadaj licked his lips as he thought of seeing the blood pour out of the _correct_ Turk's body. There would be no more mistakes.

_Let me grab him. I want to see the pain in his eyes as I stab _him_ through with Souba. _

-----

"Kadaj, Remnant of Sephiroth, you have been arrested and summoned here for your various crimes against the common people. You have made several attempts to bring back Sephiroth; recreate Jenova; you have tortured two of our best agents – Tseng and Elena; kidnapped innocent children; and there is reason to believe that you forced your brothers to help you against their will. You have two choices: you can take the same path as your brothers and let Gaia herself decide if you are worthy enough to join your brothers in the Lifestream, or you can suffer eternal servitude for as long as you are alive. Either choice will eventually lead to death. Have you anything to say on your behalf?"

Kadaj – who had never taken his gaze away from Reno throughout Tseng's speech – asked slowly, "If I chose servitude, whom would I be a slave to?"

Reno's ears perked up at this and he turned his gaze to look down at the high chairs.

Tseng and Reeve exchanged a look, but Pres. Shinra asked, "If there is anyone here who thinks they are strong enough, or wise enough to become this Remnant's captor, let them speak."

There was silence shortly before Reno stood up and called out, "I think I can do it, Pres. Shinra."

All eyes turned to him as Reno practically leaped down the stairs to stand before the cage and its Leaders. He saw Kadaj's eyes flash, and Reno's smile grew.

"You, Mr. Sinclair? When I said someone wise, you were one of the last people on my list. Besides, shouldn't you be recovering? I thought I had given you the day off," Pres. Shinra said with cold suspicion.

"You did give me the day off, sir, but I had to come here. Rude was hurt by this…monster, and I want to be the one to make him suffer eternal damnation."

There was much murmuring throughout the room as the Leaders examined Reno closely.

"I think it's a good choice. Let this one be the man to make Kadaj suffer for all of his crimes. I say yea to his offer," Reeve said as he sat back in his chair.

"My fellow Leaders of CHIMERA, Reno here is clearly out to get revenge for the injuries done to his partner. Don't you think every action he chooses, every decision he makes, will be based solely on revenge? I say nay to his offer," Tseng said wisely.

Reno watched Pres. Shinra as he thought about what his own response would be. Leaning forward, he asked, "Reno Sinclair, do you swear by your life that you will not raise a hand or weapon against this Remnant for as long as he is in your custody?"

Reno looked back at Kadaj who looked about ready to jump out of the cage in suspense.

"But then how am I supposed to act if he attacks me or tries to escape?" Reno asked.

"You must swear not to attack him unless he tries to hurt you physically, or if he tries to leave your company."

Reno turned and walked so that his face was inches from the cage. Kadaj was standing there, stiff as a board, as the thirst for blood burned in his eyes as he breathed in Reno's smell. Reno winked at the Remnant whose face reddened with anger. (Or was it something else?)

Slowly Reno turned around and replied smoothly, "This is whack, yo. But if somebody has to take care of this piece of shit, it might as well be me. I swear to everything Pres. Shinra just said."

Reeve sighed with satisfaction as he smirked triumphantly at Tseng, who looked at Pres. Shinra. Pres. Shinra asked, "Kadaj, what is your decision?"

The room fell dead silent as Kadaj tilted his head, thinking hard about it.

Slowly a grin spread on his face as he looked Reno up and down once before saying, "Eternity, hmm? If I had to spend the rest of my miserable life with somebody, it would only be in my _best_ of dreams that it would be spent with this Turk. I accept your offer, Shinra. I'll become this Turk's pet. Who knows? This could actually be fun…for me."

Shinra nodded, and both Reno and Kadaj smiled.

_Oh, this was going to be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey everybody, first off, I want to say thank you to TheDarkDancer for your awesome first review, crimson hawk of darkness and All-Seeing-Ryoko for also reviewing it; Oomph22, Kandikane89, and TheDarkDancer for favoriting it; and missmary07, All-Seeing-Ryoko, and jennie300303 for alerting this!! It means sooooooo much to me, you guys left such awesome reviews that I just HAD to update!!! Secondly, 83 hits in the first freaking week!! Let's try to boost this story up there by giving more reviews, pweety pweeeease?? Warnings: language, violence, burnt pancakes, and male PMS much? Disclaimer: I don't own as usual. Enjoy!!!) Chapter Two: Servitude

Kadaj grunted as his body was thrown backwards, hitting the opposite wall. Reno smirked as he ran over, and smacked the Remnant across the skull with his steel EMR. Kadaj doubled over and lay on the ground panting. Struggling, he managed to lift himself up so that he was kneeling on all fours.

"I thought Sinra told you that you couldn't harm me," Kadaj spat.

Reno looked at his arm. It was true that he had sworn on his health that he wouldn't damage Kadaj, but a little bit of unhealthiness to himself could hardly compare to the damage soon to be done to the Remnant. You see, for every strike or blow Reno caused against Kadaj, a cut or bruise appeared on Reno's own body. The cuts and bruises ranged in size depending on the blow towards Kadaj, but Reno brushed the pain aside. It was time to make the Remnant pay for his crimes.

Reno brought down his EMR heavily on Kadaj's spine, knocking the Remnant to the ground. A thin line of blood etched itself across Reno's wrist, and he covered it with his hand as he zapped Kadaj with the weapon. Kadaj's body gave a little electric spasm before he started coughing up blood. Kadaj looked up into Reno's eyes as red dripped from his mouth.

"I never would have thought a Turk could be such a masochist," Kadaj replied with a dark chuckle.

"I'm not a Turk any longer, yo. And I'm no masochist. Only when it concerns _you_."

"Well in that case, I feel honored," screamed Kadaj as he leapt up, aiming a kick at the redhead.

Reno swatted the blow aside, and Kadaj slid along the floor on his heels until he came to a stop. Kadaj automatically reached for where Souba should have been, but remembering how the Leaders had suppressed his power, and taken away his weapons, Kadaj was left defenseless.

Suddenly the Remnant began laughing.

"What's so freaking funny?" Reno asked.

"You should have seen the look on his face when the blood started pouring out. It was hysterical how such a big man can get so afraid of a little blood," Kadaj smirked.

Reno froze as his eyes widened. It took him two seconds before he snarled and launched himself at the Remnant. Kadaj's smirk grew as he leapt over Reno and did a 180 in which he kicked the redhead's head. Reno spun around until his head collided with the wall. Kadaj, quick as a whip, grabbed the agent from behind and shoved him against the wall with his hands held behind his back.

"Tell me then, do you feel sorry for not being able to get to him in time to help? Or do you feel relieved that your partner who would normally slow you down on missions is out of action?" Kadaj whispered so that his lips brushed the redhead's ear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reno spat.

Kadaj pulled back Reno's arm so that his left arm gave an almost snap. Reno cried out in pain, and a fire lit in Kadaj's eyes.

"Yes, little Turk, let me have the pleasure of hearing you scream in pain. Not like your partner who just stood there looking like a dumb animal as Souba–"

"Shut the fuck up, you _bastard_!" screamed Reno, as he broke free, bringing his EMR roughly across Kadaj's hip.

Kadaj was knocked off his feet, but before he could get back up, Reno gave him another electrical shock. Suddenly the scar that had cut itself in Reno wrist grew wider so that a small puddle of blood formed on the ground below his wrist. Reno stared it in disgust as Kadaj leaned down, and, with a thin tongue, lapped up the blood.

"You…you–" Reno started, but words couldn't describe the disgust he felt towards the Remnant.

"Mmm, you taste delicious. I wonder what you would taste like entirely defenseless?" Kadaj wondered aloud as he licked a drop of Reno's blood from his lip.

"What do you want from me? Why did you come solely after me?" Reno shouted.

"Isn't it obvious, Reno? You are my new obsession. You are my _toy_."

"I am nobody's _fucking_ _**toy**_, you filthy, disgusting, homicidal–"

"Then what are you, my dear Turk? For as long as I am kept here, will we be enemies? Rivals? Do you plan on spending the rest of both of our miserable lives fighting me - getting revenge for your partner? Isn't revenge better when it is carried out quickly? Why don't we end this quickly, Turk? Kill me."

"What did ya just say?" Reno asked.

"Kill me, Reno Sinclair. If you kill me now, then you will be able to sleep better at night without having dreams of killing me. You would be able to get your revenge before anger and hatred completely take over your soul, and I would never be able to bother you again. Kill me now and save time, _Turk_."

Reno stood there, EMR in hand, staring down at the man who he had longed to kill ever since Rude had gotten hurt last week. Every night, images of Kadaj and that smirk had haunted his dreams, filling him with the memory of Rude's body as it had fallen. Every night Reno had woken up sweating and screaming because of the nightmares that had infused his mind. And now, when he was freely given the option to take away the life of the Remnant, he hesitated.

A voice inside of Reno whispered, _Do it. Do it now. Kill him. Avenge Rude. Avenge Tseng and Elena who were tortured by this creature. Do it _now_. _Kill_ him. _While another voice, the voice of reason, whispered, _Reno, think. Would Rude really want this? Would he want you to become a murderer over his sake? What would he say if he knew you had killed Kadaj?_

Reno's hands trembled as he gripped the EMR with both hands. Kadaj lay there, not a foot away, staring up at him as his eyes betrayed confusion. _Why was Reno hesitating?_

Reno shut his eyes as Rude's broken body appeared, taunting him. _Kill the Remnant_, a voice said soothingly. Reno's breathing hitched as he remembered something his partner once said:

"_Reno, use this EMR to protect people, not hurt them. If you use this against an enemy, it better have a good intention at heart."_

_But didn't this have a good intention? Wasn't avenging your hurt partner a good cause to kill the one who had hurt him? _

Reno's eyes snapped open as he gazed down at Kadaj. Lowering his arms, Reno let the EMR fall from his hand, clattering against the ground. Reno's eyes lowered as his tense shoulders fell.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to kill me?" Kadaj taunted with a laugh.

Reno didn't say anything, but turned and headed towards his bedroom. (They are in Reno's apartment, btw.)

"Hey wait a minute! Where are you –?"

"I'm going to bed. I'm not going to kill you, Remnant. Rude…wouldn't have wanted to see you dead…no matter what you did to him. Tonight, you live." Reno's voice was quiet as he slowly closed the door behind him.

-----

Kadaj looked at the fallen EMR. _So the redhead had taken the pathetic way out, hmm?_ A part of Kadaj knew that Reno never could kill him, but was he…disappointed? Kadaj looked back at the closed door leading to Reno's room and realized that he was mildly disappointed. A part of him wished that Reno would be the killer that he had imagined the redhead to be, but after Reno's decision to let him live, Kadaj didn't know what to feel. For the hundredth time since he had first laid eyes upon the redhead, Kadaj couldn't figure the Turk out. And that was something that had always attracted him to the Turk.

Kadaj knew that Reno was unlike anyone he had ever met before. He was good-natured and humorous, and yet loved the challenge of a fight. That had been clearly obvious when he had fought Yazoo. But what intrigued Kadaj so much about this specific Turk was his smile. How could a man who had witnessed his partner be run through with a sword, turn his back on the possibility of killing the man who had caused that pain? And yet Reno had walked away, just like that.

_Fool_, Kadaj thought as he reached out to pick up the EMR. _He left his weapon here. How easy it would be for me to sneak in there and kill him while he is asleep._ But for some reason, Kadaj knew he didn't want to kill the Turk. He wanted to find out more about him before he killed him. _What is it about the Turk that lures me to him? Why am I obsessed with finding out what makes him tick?_ Kadaj knew he didn't know the answer, but he would find out. He would find out even if it really did kill him.

-----

_Rude stood there, firing at the big one called Loz. Reno could see out of his peripheral vision that Kadaj had vanished. As soon as he realized that Kadaj was gone, Reno called out his partner's name. Rude stopped firing and turned slightly. As soon as he moved, however, Kadaj appeared at his side. Before Rude or Reno could react, Kadaj had stabbed Rude through the chest with Souba. Reno screamed his friend and partner's name as he sliced at Yazoo, fighting his way to Rude's side._

'See you later, Turk,' Kadaj smirked as he and his brothers vanished.

_Reno could hear the helicopters sent by Pres. Shinra to help them and capture the three Remnant brothers, but he didn't care. All on his mind was Rude._

_Gently Reno lifted Rude's body so that Rude's bloody chest was lying on his lap._

'_Rude, can you hear me? Stay with me, partner. It's going to be okay. Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me!' Reno screamed._

_Suddenly Rude's head tilted so that he was staring into Reno's eyes. _

'Why did you let him live, Reno? He attacked me, and you let him live. Why did you do that?' Rude asked as blood dripped from his mouth. Reno's eyes widened in shock as Rude's eyes filled with not betrayal or even hate, but confusion and sorrow. 'You let him live, Reno. Why? Do you care about him more than me?' Reno could feel his head shaking as tears swelled in his eyes.

'_You do, don't you, Reno? You care about him. That's why you let him live. Face it, Reno. You are letting yourself become that Remnant's slave instead of the other way around. You are his slave, Reno.'_

'_That's not true. I hate him. I __**will**__ kill him,' Reno choked out._

'_Oh Reno, I don't want you to kill him when it makes you so unhappy to see him hurt. Face it, you _need_ him, Reno.'_

'_What?' Reno asked._

_Rude let his head fall against Reno's lap as he responded, 'Good-bye Reno. I just want to see you happy. I always have.'_

'_No Rude, don't leave me. Don't die on me! RUDE!' Reno screamed into the sky._

-----

Reno jumped up as his eyes flew open. He knew that the tears were falling, but he didn't care. He let his body shiver violently as he leaned his head against his knees. It had been a dream. Only a dream.

Reno knew that it was based on fact, only tonight was the first night where Rude had actually said something. Every other night, Rude had just died in Reno's arms without speaking. What he had said though bugged Reno.

Was Rude right? Had he not killed the Remnant _because_ he was feeling something towards him? Reno shook his head violently. The very idea was crazy. He couldn't love Kadaj, he didn't he even like him. No, he hated the Remnant and had only spared him because he had thought Rude hadn't wanted him to kill him. And Rude had said that he wanted to see Reno happy…

But if he killed Kadaj, would he really be happy?

Reno looked up to find the devil himself standing in the corner of the room, arms crossed, staring at the redhead. Reno's heart sped up a little, and he was sure Kadaj could hear the quick beating. After a short pause, Kadaj tossed the EMR onto Reno's bed. Reno looked up in confusion, but Kadaj merely shrugged.

"You spared my life. I'm not in your debt or anything; I just wanted to give you back your stupid toy."

"What time is it?" Reno asked.

"Two-thirty in the morning."

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Reno asked as his heart sped up a little.

Kadaj didn't answer, so Reno let out a shaky laugh.

"I'm sure I said some interesting things in my sleep, huh?"

"You screamed and yelled a lot. It got kind of over-dramatic after a while. You yelled his name a lot, and you kept saying weird things."

"What did I say?" Reno asked, suddenly afraid.

"Nothing of interest," Kadaj said, but he lied. He couldn't tell him that he had overheard the redhead saying random shit along the lines of, "How can I love him? Rude…I don't love him…Kadaj." Kadaj couldn't admit how much the words had disturbed him or bothered him, and how he couldn't understand why it was so. But Reno knew something was up.

Reno's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he gazed at the Remnant. Becoming surprisingly uncomfortable under the redhead's gaze, Kadaj walked over so that he stood beside the bed but was staring out the window.

Reno watched him before asking, "What do we do now?"

"Hmm?" a deep in thought Kadaj asked.

"Well, since I'm not going to kill you, and you _are_ my slave from now on, what should I do with you?" Reno asked as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

Kadaj turned to fully face him so that his eyes burned into the redhead's. Slowly his smirk became visible.

"I don't know, Turk. What do you have in mind?"

Suddenly Rude's words replayed themselves in Reno's mind, and he turned away as a blush came over his face as graphic images involving whips ran through the agent's mind.

_How cute, he's blushing. Wait, cute? What the hell?_

Kadaj blinked and looked out the window as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well if you're not going to fight me or torture me now at least, I might as well–" Kadaj had started to leave the room, but stopped when he noticed the scar on Reno's wrist.

Before Reno had time to blink, Kadaj had leaped onto the bed and sat beside him, gripping the agent's arm. Reno hissed in pain as Kadaj's fingers gripped the cut. Kadaj raised the wrist – that still hadn't fully healed – so that it was level with both his face and Reno's.

"You didn't bandage this?" Kadaj asked.

"What do you care? It's because of you that I got this," Reno snarled as he looked down.

Suddenly Kadaj's free hand had lifted up Reno's chin so that their eyes were evenly matched.

"Is this because of that oath you made with Shinra?" Kadaj's voice was suddenly low and chilling.

Reno shrugged. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Kadaj applied more pressure to the wound, causing Reno to flinch in pain.

"Doesn't hurt, huh?" Kadaj asked with a smirk.

"Sh-shut up!" Reno hissed as his face reddened to match his hair.

Kadaj chuckled quietly as he brought the wrist suddenly to his lips.

Reno stared in shock as Kadaj licked where a few stray droplets of blood were. Kadaj bit gently upon the scar so that more blood started pouring out of Reno's wrist. Kadaj quickly wiped his tongue against Reno's wrist, causing the redhead to close his eyes with a soft sigh.

Reno didn't know why the hell a part of him was enjoying this. What was Kadaj, a vampire? Reno wanted to pull away badly, but before he could, he let out a moan as Kadaj's tongue found its way to his fingers, where Kadaj was licking the blood off of his hands. Reno let his body fall against the bed, pulling Kadaj with him. Kadaj straddled the redhead as he laughed silently.

It was fun to mess with the Turk.

Reno's eyes slipped shut as Kadaj kissed up his arm, licking the blood as he went. A thin, dried up line of blood trailed from the top of Reno's head to the bottom of his neck from when Kadaj had kicked him. When Kadaj's tongue reached his neck, Reno gave a shudder as a moan escaped his lips.

-----

Kadaj knew that he was only toying with the Turk, yet he loved every minute of it. The sounds coming from Reno's lips as Kadaj slid his tongue along the redhead's neck were so entrancing that Kadaj could feel a sudden bulging in his nether regions. When Kadaj's tongue slid up to nibble the dried blood from Reno's ear, the redhead sighed in pleasure. Who knew Kadaj could have this effect? Yazoo had always been the one most able to lure others to become defenseless. A sudden image of Kadaj killing Reno now while the redhead wasn't paying attention made him suddenly jump off of Reno and go to the farthest end of the room.

Reno sat up in alarm, traces of disappointment in his eyes. "What's wrong?" Reno asked, even though his voice was slightly shaking.

Kadaj shook his head as he tried to clear his head. Part of him wanted to attack Reno, but the other half longed to go back to licking up his blood, tasting his skin, feeling his touch…

"I – I'm going to sleep outside. You should try to get some rest. And for Jenova's sake, get those wounds checked out!" Kadaj blinked before nearly running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Sliding onto the floor on the outside of the door, Kadaj stared at his hands. What the hell was happening? Why did he feel sudden lust for the Turk because of a few moans the man had made? Why did he feel this way? Why did he smile when he remembered the look of disappointment in the Turk's eyes when he had pulled away? There was no way in hell he was falling for the Turk. The redhead hated him, so why…?

Kadaj knocked his head against the door and sighed.

This was going to be a long eternity.

-----

Reno ran his hand through his hair. He would never – _could_ never admit how much of him was yearning for Kadaj's touch – for his tongue – right now. There was no way he was falling for the Remnant. Besides, Kadaj had pulled away as if it had only been simple teasing. Reno knew that all of the Remnants had the talents to lure people into letting their guard down around them. Reno knew he could never again let Kadaj overcome him like that. Hadn't both Cloud and Yazoo warned him of that? Yazoo's words suddenly ran through his mind.

_He longs for your blood._

Reno gave a shudder as he remembered the way Kadaj's tongue had lapped up the blood, almost as if it had no control. Was that the only reason why he had been coming onto Reno? Did he _enjoy_ toying with him? That much was certain, but Reno couldn't help but be disgusted by the thought of Kadaj…_possessing_ him only to drain him of his blood…even if a part of Reno secretly wanted it. Besides, Reno wasn't gay…right?

Giving a sigh, Reno closed his eyes.

This was going to be one long eternity.

-----

Kadaj awoke to the smell of smoke. Instincts kicking in, he jumped up from his spot outside the door and followed the smell. Inside the kitchen, he was greeted by a very disturbing Reno. The redhead in mention was wearing an apron that read, "Kiss the Cook", was flipping pancakes, and was moving his hips to the sounds coming from a radio. The smell wasn't smoke, but the pancakes themselves. They were pitch black, and every time Reno flipped them, they seemed to get darker. All in all, Kadaj was shocked.

Leaning against the doorframe, the Remnant let his gaze travel down to the Turk's swaying backside as he asked casually, "Are the pancakes supposed to be burnt?"

Reno, being the spaz that he is, jumped at the Remnant's voice, causing the pancake that had been in mid-flip to fall on his shoulder and slide to the floor.

"Yo, you're up," Reno exclaimed in surprise.

"What, should I still be asleep?" Kadaj questioned.

Reno leaned down to pick up the fallen pancake, giving Kadaj a nice view of his ass as he did so...unintentionally of course…

"No, it's just I didn't hear you. I always hear the sounds of my houseguests when they wake up."

"Oh, so now I have graduated from slave to houseguest? I feel honored," Kadaj mocked.

Reno rolled his eyes and replied as he turned back to his cooking, "No, you're still my slave, it's just that I haven't started _really_ torturing you yet. Have a seat."

"If last night's exercise wasn't supposed to be torture, I can't _wait_ to see what you have in store for me," Kadaj replied as he sat at the table. "Especially if you're going to torture me by feeding me burnt food. Did the pancake steal your EMR or something?"

"Noooo, I make all of my food like this. And if you want to eat, you sure as hell better shut up and eat what you're givin, yo."

Kadaj stared at the plate that Reno placed in front of him. The pancakes were beyond recognition, and it took guts just to look at them. Oh so slowly, Kadaj cut a piece the size of his fingernail off and bit it. Surprisingly, it wasn't too bad. However, he wasn't about to let the Turk know that.

Reno, who had been anxiously awaiting Kadaj's outcome of the meal, said expectantly, "Well?"

"It tastes worse than the shit Yazoo used to feed us. Are you sure you're not trying to kill me?" Kadaj asked as he pretended to spit the pancake into his napkin.

"Humph," Reno said as he stood from the table. "Well excuse me for trying to take care of you. From now on, if you want to take anything out of the fridge, you have to run it by me. And don't even think twice about taking my beer. That's reserved for a special night. I'll be eating on the couch." Reno grabbed his food and left the room in a huff.

Kadaj chuckled softly as he looked around the kitchen. There wasn't anything special about it, just a normal kitchen in a small apartment. Reno lived on the top floor of a four-story building.

When Kadaj had finished, he poked his head around the doorframe that led into the living room. Reno had finished his breakfast and was curled up on the couch watching TV. He had changed from his boxers and apron and now wore black pants with his trademark, open-necked white shirt. Kadaj watched him for a while with a small smile tugging at his lips. The Turk wasn't bad looking, now that he thought about it.

Wait…what?

Kadaj blinked and looked at the TV as the words replayed themselves in his head. Out of his peripheral vision, Kadaj let his eyes roam over the Turk's body. He had known from the beginning that this man was not to be taken lightly. He had a thin figure like Strife's, but what with his flaming red hair, casual dress code, and normal disregard with the rules, Kadaj had always felt drawn in by the redhead. He found him intriguing, if anything. And that's all Reno was to Kadaj. Intriguing.

"Hey, if you're done staring, you're coming shopping with me," Reno said bluntly, interrupting Kadaj's thoughts.

Kadaj put on his sexy smirk and saddled on over to where Reno was seating. Leaning against the couch, he asked, "You mean I'm aloud out of the house?"

"What, you _want_ to spend the rest of eternity cooped up in this hellhole? Besides, I want to get some shopping done, and since you are my personal _pet_, you are coming too. That is, as long as you don't try to suck my blood on the way or anything creepy, yo."

"Fiiiiine, I guess I'll _have_ to behave," Kadaj sighed with a sexy smirk. "Where will we go shopping?"

Reno looked up at him with a grin and a gleam in his eyes.

"I know a place."

**(A/N: For those of you wondering, no, Kadaj is not a vampire. If enough people want him to be one though, I'll change it, but for now he's just a creepy Reno bloodsucker. Please review!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hey everybody, I want to thank TheDarkDancer, Micro chibi baka-san, jennie300303, Ky-Ann17, and crimson hawk of darkness for your awesome reviews!! Thank you all who have been alerting and favoriting this, it means soooooo much to me!!!!! We're up to 165 hits, let shoot for 200, shall we? Disclaimer: I don't own. Warnings: language, stripping, some citrus-not as graphic as I will make it but be careful nevertheless :D, ice cream, shopping, and more male PMS!! Please enjoy and review!!!) **

**Chapter Three Shopping and Stripping**

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? It doesn't look good on me?"

"Reno, you look like a whore."

"So you're saying I look damn good."

"You're hopeless," Kadaj sighed.

The two were standing in a clothes' store in a crowded mall. Reno had dragged the man all over the mall, claiming to be looking for something "special." The redhead had come to a halt outside of a store that sold really tight and slutty clothes. Reno had come out of the dressing room wearing scarlet tights, a red-checkered miniskirt, and a tight red shirt that hugged his muscular chest - and wore black boots that were laced in the back. Around his neck he wore a black chocker with dog tags hanging from the front.

All in all, Kadaj didn't think he looked too bad.

"Now if you are done cross-dressing, could we leave now?"

"But 'Daaaaaaaajy, we haven't even gotten to redress you," Reno pouted.

"I don't care if I am your toy, you will not get me into anything tight, sleazy, frilly, or itchy. And what is with that ridiculous nickname?"

"Well, Loz called you 'Daj back in the courtroom, and I thought it was kind of cute, so I added an even cuter ending…'Dajy." Reno started giggling and Kadaj rolled his eyes, trying to fight the blush coming onto his face.

"Fine, but you can only make me where three different outfits, deal?"

Reno cheered, and grabbed Kadaj's hand. Kadaj blinked in surprise as Reno began dragging him into several different stores, all the while holding his hand.

It was kind of nice.

-----

Around noon, Reno had dragged them to an ice cream stop to get something to eat. He had bought over ten bags of clothing, accessories, a black cape that made Kadaj look like the vampire Reno was convinced he was, and random crap that he had made Kadaj carry claiming, "A servant must not let the hands of his prince get dirtied or strained."

After a very pissy Kadaj had flipped him off, the two sat down to enjoy their meal.

"What kind of ice cream do you want, 'Dajy?" Reno called out.

Attempting to act like he didn't know the Turk and failing miserably, Kadaj sighed and called back, "Vanilla!"

Reno smirked in triumph and quickly returned with their treats.

"Strawberry?" Kadaj asked as he looked at Reno's choice.

Reno nodded and laughed. "It matches my hair."

Kadaj couldn't help but smile at this. His gaze quickly returned back to his own vanilla cone, when suddenly he had an idea.

Very slowly, Kadaj stuck his tongue out and slid it along the ice cream, making sure he could get as much vanilla onto his tongue as possible before returning his tongue back to his mouth and sucking on the ice cream.

Reno just about drooled.

_Oh yeah? Well two can play at that game,_ Reno thought evilly.

Reno stuck the entire top half of the cone into his mouth, swiping it clean off with his tongue so that is filled his cheeks. Taking his sweet-ass time to swallow it, he trailed his fingers down the cone, licking the dripping ice cream as he did so. Reno winked at Kadaj.

_Fuck you, Turk,_ a quickly hardening Kadaj glared as he made his tongue lap up the ice cream more slowly, and sexually.

Reno could feel his erection growing as he stared at the way Kadaj's tongue was moving. Thoughts of last night when Kadaj had licked his bare skin made Reno suddenly tremble – movements that didn't go unnoticed by the evil Remnant. Kadaj smirked in triumph as Reno looked about ready to leap across the table in order to ravage the Remnant.

"Well, if you are done trying to seduce me, shall we head back to your place?"

"Seduce you? I was merely eating ice cream," Reno said innocently as he finished his cone quickly.

_Yeah, and comparing that cone to my dick, while you're at it,_ Kadaj thought as he said casually, "Sure. Tonight, I think I'll cook dinner. If you burn all of your food, I don't think I want to know what's on the agenda for dinner."

Reno couldn't help but smirk as he led the way out of the mall and back to Reno's red corvette.

The ride home was silent enough, each man consumed in their thoughts. Reno finally broke the silence by saying, "You know Remnant, this was actually kind of fun."

"If torturing me by making me dress into hideous outfits, dragging me around a mall, and teasing me with your sweets is your kind of fun," Kadaj said wearily.

Reno laughed and Kadaj's mind went slightly fuzzy at the melodic sound.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was fun, yo."

"It was…somewhat enjoyable, yes," Kadaj admitted.

A very satisfied Reno leaned back in his seat with a triumphant smile.

When they arrived at the house, Reno unlocked the door and threw his keys carelessly onto a table.

"All right, Mister Boyardee. Prove to me your cooking talents. All items you will need are located in the kitchen. You have two hours before I come snooping in," Reno announced as he grabbed the bags and went to his room to unpack.

Kadaj sighed.

He knew abso-fucking-lutely nothing about cooking.

Yazoo had always made the meals back home, but Kadaj didn't tell Reno that. A small part of him had always wanted to try cooking, but Yazoo had never let him. Besides, even if the food was absolute shit, maybe it would poison Reno and Kadaj would be free.

Kadaj made his way to the kitchen, trying to think of what to make. He was trying to think of what he _could_ make as he explored the cabinets. A salad? Too small. A chicken? No chicken. Pizza? Not good enough.

It was then that Kadaj saw a container of spaghetti in the fridge. This could work.

-----

Reno stood above his bed, marveling at just how man things he had bought.

Pants, shirts, vests, hats, scarves, ascots, boots, knives, handcuffs, socks, boxers, a stuffed animal kitten that had white fur and green eyes that reminded him of a certain Remnant, Kadaj's black cape, silly string, spray paint, hair dye, hair gel, shampoo, soap, cologne, condoms, a new cell phone, and candy being among some of the "necessary" items that Reno had had to get. Reno had spent a fortune, but tried not to think of that detail too much.

Rude had always kept Reno on a short leash whenever they had gone shopping, but now that he was gone, Reno had free reign. Reno looked at the handcuffs sadly as he thought of his partner.

But that Remnant would pay.

Reno picked up the handcuffs and suddenly had a wonderful idea. Pocketing the handcuffs, he silently poked his head into the hallway. Kadaj's shadow could be seen moving about in the kitchen as an enticing smell drew him towards the kitchen. Denying himself the urge to peep in on the Remnant, Reno made his way back to the room and searched through the items.

Grabbing the cape, silly string, and hair dye, Reno made his way to the bathroom. Kadaj had bought several bottles of shampoo and conditioner for himself. Quickly Reno emptied out half the shampoo bottle and filled the remaining space with hair dye. Shaking the bottle, Reno watched as the substances mixed, blending in. Reno did every bottle a different hair dye color. Grinning like a fool, Reno swapped the deodorant bottle with the silly string bottle so that the ACTS can would shoot out the string. Reno hid all of the clothes Kadaj had bought for himself, and replaced them only with some of Reno's boxers that all were these bright colors and the black cape. Saving the handcuffs for later, Reno looked at the clock. He still had an hour and a half left.

Roaming back to the couch in pure bliss, Reno flopped onto the couch as he let the smirk stay on his face.

Revenge would be sweet.

After time had gone by, Reno couldn't take it anymore. The smells coming from the kitchen were just too good. Getting off his ass, he poked his head around the corner and was met with a sight that made him blink.

Kadaj. In his apron.

Kadaj was wearing the "Kiss the Cook" apron, and was setting the plates down upon the table. The food wasn't burnt – it actually looked kind of good.

Reno made his was to a chair and asked, "Spaghetti?"

Kadaj nodded. "Yazoo used to make it for us all the time."

Reno sniffed the food hesitantly. "It's not burnt."

"Well obviously. Do you think I want to kill you?"

The look on Reno's face was answer enough.

Kadaj chuckled and said, "Just eat it."

"Not until you do, too. I don't want to be fucking poisoned," Reno said cautiously.

Kadaj laughed as he cut off some, took extra time chewing, and eventually swallowed. He held out his hands with a smirk.

Slowly Reno twirled his own fork around some spaghetti and bit off. His eyes widened as he said around the food, "Tis is weally goot."

"I'm glad you have broadened your horizons from burnt shit," Kadaj said as they quickly ate their meals.

After the dishes were done, Kadaj asked, "Now what?"

Reno grinned evilly as he stood up and gestured towards the living room.

"Your torture begins."

-----

**(A/N: For this next part, you might want to play some sexy music to help you get through this one. :D)**

-----

Kadaj slowly followed Reno into the main room, somewhat excited for what the redhead had in store. When he reached the couch, Reno stopped and turned around.

"Strip."

"Um, excuse me?" Kadaj asked.

"Strip," Reno repeated.

Kadaj stared at him for a few moments before slowly removing his shirt, revealing his muscular chest and abs. Painfully slowly the Remnant's hands trailed to the hem of his jeans where his hands hovered.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kadaj asked, loving the way Reno had to force to lift his eyes to meet the Remnant's from where they had been stationed on Kadaj's dick.

Reno smirked sexily and said, "You'll see. Take off your pants."

Kadaj hesitated purposely and Reno's eyes twitched as he shouted, "That's a command."

Kadaj shrugged and undid his fly and belts, letting his pants slide down his legs. He wore a black Speedo underneath.

Reno, admittedly, was hard.

Kadaj tossed his pants over with his shirt and gestured wide.

"What now, O Leader?"

Reno slowly made his way around the Remnant so that his chest was facing Kadaj's back. Reno noticed the Remnant stiffen slightly as Reno's hands gripped his wrists. Kadaj could feel the cold metal of handcuffs being chained over his hands.

"You're handcuffing me?" Kadaj asked.

"Ever the observant one," Reno said as he leaned forward so that his chest brushed Kadaj's back as his lips came beside the Remnant's ear. "Aren't you?"

Kadaj shuddered slightly and Reno's smile grew as he suddenly pushed the Remnant onto the couch. Kadaj managed to twist over so that he was staring up at Reno with his hands and back to the couch.

Then Reno began to strip.

The redhead had taken stripping classes from an old friend in college – Zack Fair – and still remembered the basics.

Even more slowly than Kadaj had stripped, Reno unbuttoned his shirt so that his bare chest was showing. Sliding the black jacket from his shoulders, he let it hit the floor.

His eyes and Kadaj's eyes never left each other.

Kadaj's eyes narrowed as Reno's hands skillfully undid his pants. Leaving the fly open, Reno slowly made his way towards Kadaj.

Kadaj sat up a little straighter when Reno bent down and reached out his hand, letting his fingers slide through Kadaj's hair. Reno brought his hand up, trailing his fingers over Kadaj's face, lingering on his lips. Kadaj's lips involuntarily parted, and his breath tickled against Reno's fingers. Reno bit back a giggle and trailed both hands down Kadaj's chest, letting them feel the hardened nipples on Kadaj's chest. Kadaj gasped slightly at the feel of Reno's hot hands. Reno leaned in as his hands reached Kadaj's waist. Reno stuck out his tongue and traced it up Kadaj's neck to his ear where Reno nibbled on the skin.

"What…are you doing?" Kadaj asked, trying to keep his voice and growing hardness level.

"Torturing you," Reno whispered so that his voice was deeper and more seductive.

Kadaj suddenly moaned as Reno's hand traveled over the bulge in his Speedo, feeling his hardened cock. Reno smirked as his lips kissed Kadaj's neck and jaw line. Kadaj's head leaned back against the couch with a moan as Reno suddenly straddled him. Slowly moving his hips in a grinding lap dance, Reno rubbed their errections together.

Reno suddenly wrapped his hand around Kadaj's errection, rubbing gently. The most wonderful sound Reno had ever heard escaped the Remnant's mouth as Reno suddenly leaned down so that his lips were inches away from Kadaj's.

"Kadaj," Reno purred as Kadaj's eyelids fluttered closed.

Reno moved his hands so that his fingers dipped below Kadaj's waistband, feeling the soft skin beneath. Kadaj gasped and Reno kissed him.

The feeling shocked both of them.

Reno's lips were soft against Kadaj's, but as the Remnant kissed back, it quickly got more passionate. Reno let his tongue lick Kadaj's lips asking for entrance, to which Kadaj quickly complied. Their tongues began an immediate battle for dominance as Reno's hands left Kadaj's pants to grip the man's neck, holding his head up.

Kadaj struggled to get off the handcuffs, and Reno sniggered into the man's mouth as he brushed away Kadaj's attempts at freedom.

Kadaj knew Reno was the best fucking thing he had ever tasted.

When Reno finally pulled away, Kadaj leaned forward, wanting more. There was a dazed look in his eyes, and Reno looked positively evil in a sexy way.

Reno suddenly shoved both hands down Kadaj's Speedo, gripping his bulging cock. Kadaj moaned as Reno started pumping quickly. As Kadaj started to see stars, Reno leaned back in to kiss him. This time Kadaj was ready, and it was his tongue that started exploring Reno's mouth. Reno couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his mouth as Kadaj rubbed their chests together. Realizing that he couldn't let Kadaj get control of the situation, Reno gave a jerky pull on the bulge in his hand. Kadaj moaned into his mouth.

Suddenly the phone rang, jerking Reno out of his lustful daze. Quickly climbing off of the silently cursing Remnant, Reno grabbed the phone, watching as Kadaj mentally undressed the Turk with his eyes.

"Yo what up? Reno speaking," Reno spoke into the phone, enjoying the pout on Kadaj's face.

"Reno? It's Cloud Strife. I just wanted to call to see how things are going with Kadaj."

"Oh hey, Spiky. Actually, things are going _wonderful_. I have the Remnant in my total control as we speak," Reno's voice dripped with coyness as he winked at Kadaj.

Kadaj licked his lips when Cloud's voice said unsurely, "Are you sure? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, everything's fine," shouted Reno quickly. Mentally cursing himself, he said more quietly, "Cloud, don't worry. Things are actually going well. Any other news?"

"Well, if you're sure…in other news, the doctors just called to report that Rude is doing better. He still hasn't woken up from his coma, but he is stable physically. You can go see him tomorrow if you want."

"Thanks Cloud, that sounds great. I just have to finish up some business here with the Remnant."

"You sure you're doing okay?"

"Cloud, things are fine. You need to stop worrying," Reno said as he hung up. Looking back at Kadaj, he tossed the keys of the handcuffs onto a table and kicked his clothes towards the Remnant.

"Free yourself and get dressed. You sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow we're going to visit Rude, so look sharp. I'm going to bed."

With that, Reno left the room and closed the door of his bedroom.

Kadaj stared at his clothes on the floor as an undenying truth hit him.

He loved the taste and feel of Reno.

And he wanted more.

He wanted to be Reno's lover.

-----

Reno lay back in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He could still hear the sounds of Kadaj's moans as pleasure overtook the two men. Reno had thought he wasn't gay. Surprise, surprise! Maybe he wasn't gay, but bi. Was there even a difference? At that moment in time, it didn't matter to Reno. All he knew was that he longed to touch and fell, to hear and taste, Kadaj again.

And it was this thought that made him feel like a whore.

Before him was the man that had caused him pain, who had stabbed his partner with the hope of killing him, who had sent his partner and best friend into a coma…and Reno had kissed him. Not just kissed him, but felt his very manhood in a way that would have made Rude turn his head in shame.

Reno knew that what he had done was inexcusable. Unforgivable.

And yet completely and totally amazing and dirty.

Reno knew he had originally pulled the stripping prank to get Kadaj to become weak, but even when he had been moaning and kissing the redhead, Reno realized that Kadaj had had complete control over his own body and desires the entire time.

Reno felt used.

Funny, how Reno was the slave driver here – how he had been the one to order Kadaj to strip thinking he had been in complete control – and somehow he felt used by the Remnant.

This was exactly what Kadaj had been after from the beginning. The Remnant's very mission was to make Reno vulnerable. Well he had achieved that.

Reno gasped in shock as he realized something.

He wanted Kadaj.

As a lover.

Not as a boyfriend or as a comrade. Not as a roommate or as a friend. Not as a servant or even an ally. Reno wanted Kadaj in the worst possible way.

And he wondered if Kadaj felt the same way.

**(A/N: Now most of you are probably thinking, great now everybody can live happily ever after. Shame on you. You know nothing is ever that easy with me. :D Don't forget that Reno is going to visit Rude at the hospital in the next chapter. I wonder what will happen there? Thanks for reading so far, and please review!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Okay everyone, this is actually the last chapter of this story!!! I know, you're all like, WTF, it has an ending?? I'd like to thank TheDarkDancer for reviewing every chapter, * glomps* jennie300303, and all you other awesome reviewers; and so far this story had gotten 260 hits, 6 favs, and 8 alerts – lets try to boost those up, shall we please?? Warnings for last chapter before Epilogue: language, male PMS, Reno's singing, and possible suicide. Disclaimer: I don't own Circus by Britney Spears or anything FFVII related. Please review and enjoy!!)**

**Chapter Four: Feelings**

Reno woke up and stretched lazily. Today he was going to visit Rude for the first time since Kadaj had moved in with him.

Reno walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Stripping down from his pjs, he stepped slowly into the shower, letting the hot water rush over his skin. Sighing, Reno leaned against the wall, just enjoying the feel of the water, not wanting it to end.

-----

Kadaj stood outside the bathroom door, staring at the wood, listening to the sound of running water. Just the thought of Reno's wet, dripping body in the shower was enough to send Kadaj's hormones skyrocketing. Raising a knuckle, he was about to tap on the door when suddenly a strange noise reached his ears.

Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear Reno's voice as the redhead softly sang, _"There's only two types of people in the world. _

_The ones that entertain and the ones that observe. _

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a show kind of girl. _

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first."_

Kadaj recognized the song Circus by Britney Spears as he held back a choke of laughter. The song fit Reno perfectly.

"_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot."_

_Yes you do,_ Kadaj thought as he pressed his ear harder against the door, struggling to hear the Turk's voice.

"_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_

_When I crack that whip everybody gonna trip just like a circus."_

_By all means, crack that whip_, Kadaj thought as the bulge in his pants grew at Reno's sexy voice.

"_There's only two types of guys out there. _

_Ones that can hang with me and the ones that are scared._

_So baby I hope that you came prepared. _

_I run a tight ship so beware."_

_I'm well and ready, bring it bitch_, Kadaj thought when suddenly the amount of pressure he had been putting on the door caused it to open, making Kadaj fall to the bathroom floor.

Kadaj's heart stopped for a few seconds, but Reno still continued to sing, clearly not noticing the intruder in his bathroom.

"_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do._

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus."_

Kadaj scrambled out of the bathroom, leaning his head against the closed door with a sigh of relief that he hadn't been caught. Reno's voice could be heard singing the last few verses of the song.

"_Let's go, let me see what you can do_

_I'm runnin this like-like-like a circus_

_Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus."_

-----

When Reno got out of the shower, he wore a pair of tight leather pants with a black shirt and his hair was in a braid.

Walking to the living room, he was met with the sight of Kadaj sitting at the breakfast table eating a stack of non-burnt pancakes. A plate of burnt pancakes sat opposite him. Kadaj gestured to the overcooked plate.

"You like 'em burnt, right?" Kadaj asked around a mouthful of pancakes.

Reno smiled and nodded, sitting down.

After an awkward silence, Kadaj muttered, "You know, you sing pretty well."

"You were listening in on me in the shower?" Reno asked incredulously.

"No, do you think I'm a creepy pervert or something? Your voice was so loud that it woke me up from my perfect sleep," Kadaj snapped, fighting the blush on his face.

Reno, on the other hand, couldn't stop his face from matching his hair. "Sorry about that, I forgot you were here. Rude often used to complain about my singing as well."

"I don't know why he would complain, it was actually not bad." Reno beamed. "Anyhow, we're going to visit the Turk today, right?"

"You can wait here if you want. I know you won't try to escape if you value your balls."

"My balls are perfectly happy joining you for the ride. Besides, I kind of want to apologize to the Turk."

Reno dropped his fork as his eyebrows raised.

"Hey now, don't give me that look! I just want…to see how badly Souba beat the shit of him so that I know if my fighting style is getting weak or not," Kadaj said hastily.

Reno gave him a long and hard look as he thought about it. Eventually the redhead stood up.

"Come on, we're leaving."

-----

Shinra hospital was dedicated solely to the care and treatment of fallen agents in battle. Reno easily picked his way to Rude's room, but hesitated outside of the door. Reno's gaze wandered over Kadaj, wondering if it was a good idea to let the Remnant into the room after all.

"How do I know you're not just here to finish the job?" Reno asked suspiciously.

"I thought Yazoo told you this already. The only blood I yearn for is yours, Reno. I promise I won't touch your partner. I just want to see how badly he was wounded, and to apologize for my actions against him. I never wanted to hurt you –"

"Please…don't," Reno interrupted quietly as he held up a hand.

Kadaj nodded and Reno took in a deep breath. "How do I look?"

Kadaj let his eyes roam over Reno's attractive body before his green eyes looked up at Reno's face. Taking a step forward, Kadaj grabbed Reno by the collar and straightened out his shirt.

"You look fine."

Reno nodded again and opened up the door.

-----

Kadaj stopped.

And stared.

And stared some more.

_What had he __done__?_

What was left of Rude's body from all of the attacks was lying on a bed, barely breathing. The top of his shaved head was wrapped in bandages that covered one of his eyes. His free eye was heavily bruised with a scar going over it. His lips were cracked and dried blood coated his bottom lip. His right arm was in a cast suspended in the air while his left arm lay on the bed wrapped also in bandaged. His chest had the worst damage, though. From his neck and shoulders to his stomach below the sheets was in at least four layers of wrappings. Scars could be seen poking out from where the bandages stopped. His shoulders were bruised and swollen, and his breathing came in slow gasps.

Reno numbly walked over to the bed and gently sat down so that his back was to Kadaj.

For several heartbeats neither man spoke as Reno gripped Rude's left arm quietly.

"Reno…I'm so…I mean…I…" Kadaj was at a loss for words.

He just stared at Reno's back. He didn't even have time to react before Reno had flung himself at Kadaj.

"You've killed him! You bastard you've killed my partner! My best fucking friend looks like shit because of you! You…you…" Reno began sobbing as he sank to his knees before Kadaj.

Kadaj stared at the pitiful form at his feet. Glancing back at Rude's form, Kadaj felt his heart break as he heard and watched Reno crumble before him.

"Reno, I –"

"Just shut the fuck up and get the fuck out of my life!" Reno screamed as he slapped Kadaj across the face.

Kadaj's cheek was stinging as his gaze burned into Reno's eyes. Reno shivered and turned away from the Remnant, returning to Rude's side.

"Just get the hell away from me," Reno whispered.

Kadaj stood there motionless for a few moments before slowly he turned his back on Reno and closed the hospital room door behind him. Once Kadaj was gone, Reno buried his face in Rude's arm and cried uncontrollably.

-----

Kadaj stood outside the door. Reno's tears could still be heard from inside the room. Reno's slap still stung Kadaj's face, but nothing hurt more than the pain in Kadaj's chest.

So slowly that he didn't realize he was actually moving, Kadaj made his way out of the hospital, past Reno's parked corvette, and down the street. All he could think about was the pain in Reno's eyes and the hatred the redhead felt for him.

It didn't make sense to Kadaj.

Not three days ago he had been yearning, thirsting, _longing_ to see that kind of killer in Reno's eyes. Not three days he had laughed at the pain in Reno's eyes when he thought of the way Kadaj had wounded Rude.

But that was before Kadaj had begun living with Reno.

That was before he had slowly let his heart be captured by the redhead.

Kadaj felt the tears sliding down his face, staining his perfect skin. He was crushed, broken. Reno hated him.

Reno **_despised_** him.

The tears transformed themselves into sobs as Kadaj leaned heavily against a nearby wall for support. Sinking down, Kadaj held his knees close to his chest and just cried over everything he had done.

He didn't want to be a monster anymore. He wanted to live with Reno as a new man. He wanted to make up for all the pain he had caused the love of his life.

But it was too late now.

Reno was hurt, and nothing Kadaj could do or say could make up for that pain.

This wasn't some _lovers' quarrel_ that could be solved by dinner or a kiss or an "I'm sorry." No, this was beyond healing.

And Kadaj didn't know what to do.

Gazing up his eyes met with the CHIMERA building.

Maybe if he wiped himself out of this world and joined his brothers in the Lifestream after all things would be better. Maybe Reno would be happier. If Kadaj died, would Reno be happier?

Yes, Kadaj stood up shaking with his new discovery.

Reno wanted him to get the fuck out of the Turk's life. What better way than to die?

-----

_Reno knew he was dreaming. The scene of Rude's attack kept repeating in his mind as Kadaj smirked into his brain. Reno tried to cry out and was forced to his knees as a combination of Rude's pierced body and Kadaj's laughing face kept throwing itself at Reno's throbbing head. Suddenly Kadaj's mocking face and Rude's lifeless body vanished as a new image replaced itself in Reno's mind. He was on top of a naked Kadaj on a couch. Kadaj's moaning echoed in his ears, filling him with absolute passion and lust. This image disappeared and an image of Kadaj eating ice cream, an image of Kadaj trying on clothes, an image of Kadaj wearing Reno's apron, an image of Kadaj truly smiling – all of these images filled Reno's brain, causing him to scream at the sight._

_Suddenly Reno was floating in space. All around him was nothing but white emptiness. Instantly Rude's body appeared before him._

'_Why did you hit him, Reno? You shouldn't have hit him," Rude said softly._

'_Rude…' Reno flung himself toward the man, burying his face in Rude's chest. 'Rude, he hurt you. He has _killed_ you. And it's all his fault. It's all _my_ fault.'_

'_Shhh, my friend. Why is it your fault?' Rude asked as he ran his hand through Reno's hair._

'_Because I let him overcome me when I was weak. I allowed myself to get close to him, and now I'm getting what I deserve. I fell in love with a _Remnant_, Rude. A _disgusting_Remnant__ who has __killed__ you.'_

'_Oh Reno, you still don't get it, do you?' Rude asked softly. 'He didn't kill me, he saved you.'_

'_What?' Reno asked as he looked up into Rude's eyes._

_Suddenly the same scene that had haunted Reno for days came flooding back, clouding his vision. _

_Reno watched as if he were watching a movie._

_Rude's voice whispered in his ear, 'Watch the Remnants.'_

_Reno's gaze immediately went to Kadaj who had been glaring at Yazoo. Yazoo had been fighting Reno, but after he managed to strike Reno down, his eyes glanced at Rude. Present-day Reno watched as past-Reno lay on the ground, trying to get up. Present-day Reno's gaze wandered to Yazoo. The Remnant's gaze had been locked on Rude the entire time. Present-day Reno looked at Kadaj and found that the Remnant was glaring at Yazoo. Everything next seemed to happen in slow motion._

_Yazoo aimed his weapon up at Rude as Kadaj shouted at him. Yazoo fired his gun, but Present-day Reno watched as Kadaj screamed and leaped forward. Souba managed to deflect Yazoo's bullets, but Kadaj had tripped, causing the blade to pierce through Rude's body._

_Kadaj stared in horror as Yazoo laughed. Present-day Reno heard his past-self scream his partner's name as Kadaj withdrew Souba. Cursing, Kadaj looked back at past-Reno's screaming form and said, "See you later, Turk."_

_A glaring Kadaj and a smirking Yazoo vanished, leaving Reno alone with Rude's body. _

_Present-day Reno waved at the scene, saying, 'Enough.'_

_Instantly Reno and Rude were back in the white space._

'_Don't you see, Reno? Kadaj had never wanted to hurt me. He had been trying to stop Yazoo from killing me when he had lost control and stabbed me with Souba. Remember what Yazoo told you during the trial? He had made it up. His goal from the beginning was to make Kadaj look like the bad guy so that he and Loz could travel to the Lifestream. Kadaj was set up at that trial. And now you know the truth. Don't you see, Reno? You now know the truth that can set Kadaj free!'_

_Reno was shaking his head before Rude had even started speaking._

'_It-it doesn't matter now, anyways. Yazoo and Loz are dead and Kadaj is gone. He's p-probably on his way to the Lifestream right now for sorrow.'_

'_Snap out of it, Reno!' Rude suddenly shouted, causing the redhead to look up. 'Now listen to me and listen well. You are a Turk. Which means that you protect those that need your help and you defend the persecuted. Well now Kadaj has been condemned for a crime that wasn't even his fault and you want to see him die? Think about it, Reno. What is Kadaj to you? What does he mean to you?'_

'_He means nothing,' Reno choked out._

'_That's bullshit and you know it!' Rude shouted. 'Face it Reno, you loved him then and you still love him now! You _love_ him!'_

'_But why did he tell me all that shit to terrorize me?' Reno asked._

'_He wanted to see you angry. Not for nothing, Reno, you are kind of cute when you are really pissed off.' _

_The tears were falling from Reno's eyes as a voice in his head whispered, 'You know he's right.'_

Reno looked up but found that he was back in the hospital.

"But Rude, what do I do? Where can I find him?" Reno asked.

'_Go home, Reno. Go home,'_ a voice in his head whispered.

Reno jumped up and fled from the room to his car where he quickly started the engine. Reno was gone before he could see the heart monitor that held Rude's pulse go dead.

-----

Kadaj stood in the center of Reno's living room holding Reno's EMR in front of his chest with both hands. He had taped a kitchen knife to the end of the EMR that he would use to stab himself with.

_He would have wanted this. He would have wanted me to be killed by his weapon,_ Kadaj thought as he held the EMR away from his body preparing for the final plunge. Kadaj shut his eyes as he brought the EMR towards his chest.

_I'm coming Mother._

-----

Reno didn't care that the corvette was going over 85 m/ph. Reno didn't care that his cell phone was ringing because of a call from Shinra. Reno didn't care that his blood was pounding in his beating heart. All Reno cared about was getting home.

And saving his love before it was too late.

Barely putting the car into park or taking the keys out of the ignition, Reno leaped from the automobile and ran into his apartment, taking the stairs three at a time.

Reno slammed open the door and screamed, "Kadaj!"

-----

Cloud Strife looked at his phone as the caller ID said Rufus Shinra. Picking it up, he asked, "Hello?"

"Stife, it's Pres. Shinra. I have news of Rude's condition."

As Cloud took in the news, he said, "I'll tell Reno."

-----

The two men stared at each other as Kadaj slowly lowered the EMR.

"Reno," he breathed with shock.

Before he could say anything else, Reno slammed into Kadaj, knocking them both to the floor. Reno wrapped his arms around Kadaj, crashing his lips into the Remnant's. Kadaj lay there stunned before slowly wrapping his arms around Reno and kissing back. Tongues battled for dominance as Reno's tears mixed with Kadaj's.

Finally Reno broke away sobbing and choked out, "Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Reno…I'm so sorry –"

"I know, Kadaj. I know," was all Reno would say as he plunged them into another heated kiss.

Kadaj ran his hands up through Reno's hair and down his back, trying to stop both there bodies from shaking and crying.

Eventually Reno lowered his head upon the crook in Kadaj's neck as the Remnant stroked him gently.

"It's all right, Reno. I'm here. And I promise I'm not going anywhere."

This brought fresh tears to Reno's eyes as the agent whispered, "Good. I love you, Kadaj."

Kadaj looked into Reno's eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Reno Sinclair."

-----

When Cloud arrived at Reno's apartment, he could hear moaning and heavy breathing coming from Reno's bedroom. Smiling softly, Cloud shut the door of the apartment behind him as he thought to himself, _I'll tell them later._

**(A/N: Okay guys, so that's that!! I'm probably going to do an Epilogue or something, so don't forget about this story completely. Okay, a couple of things: I know the bit about Kadaj saving Rude was weird, but I hope it made sense. Secondly, I'm AORRY THIS STORY WAS SO FUCKING SHORT!!!! I was planning on making this like ten chapters, but it just condensed so perfectly!! If you are disappointed that I didn't do too much with the whole Kadaj slave thing, which I know many of you probably are, I'm going to make it really hot and sexy – hopefully – in the Epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed this story which I'm just realizing now should have been named Slave to My Heart's Desire, and please don't forget to review!!!!)**


End file.
